


The Weird (but not necessarily bad) Assignment

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Weird Teacher, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, College Student Stiles, Derek is a Tease, Drawing, First Dates, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Model Derek, Nude Modeling, Second meeting, Why Did I Write This?, derek is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's assignment in Stiles' drawing class is a bit different than usual. <br/>They're having a guest model for them, (and oh did I mention it was nude?), and that person happens to be Derek Hale, a guy Stiles met on Saturday.<br/>It's not weird at all, (just a little bit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird (but not necessarily bad) Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this idea was completely random and I don't even know why I actually decided to use it, but I thought it'd be funny;P
> 
> I hope you like it, and if you do, please leave a comment or kudos telling me what you think! <3

“Listen up class, today we’re doing something a bit different. Something I personally think we can learn a lot by. These last couple of classes, we’ve been working with portraying faces and getting them just right, but a person isn’t complete without a body, so that’s what we’re drawing today” Mr. Hendrix looked at the class expectantly, he looked overly excited by today’s assignment. 

Stiles prayed that it wasn’t something ridiculously crazy, like they had to grope each other or something, to really  _ feel  _ what they were drawing. Mr. Hendrix was a bit crazy, so Stiles wouldn’t even be surprised if it was something along those lines. Let’s just say that he really took art to the next level. 

Mr. Hendrix continued when it was clear that no one could guess what it was. “We are drawing nudes today, and therefore I would like you to welcome Mr. Hale, who will be modeling for us” He slapped his hands together and started clapping loudly, while in the corner of the room a dark haired, handsome guy stood up from the chair he’d been sitting on. “You can call me Derek” Derek walked to the front of the class, wearing a white bathrobe.

Everyone in the class looked shocked. They had so not been expecting that. For most people it would be crossing a line, and for some of the students it was, (mostly the first years, since those who’d taken the class before had been exposed to such weird assignments before). 

For Stiles though it was astonishment on a whole other level. Stiles had seen that face before, as a matter of fact he’d  _ kissed  _ that face before. Shit. Why was Stiles’ hookup from Saturday night standing in his classroom right now, about to model for him naked? It was truly surreal. 

By the way Dereks eyes widened for a second, Stiles was pretty sure Derek recognized him too. His face quickly fell back into that stoic, almost broody expression he wore so nicely, “when shall I strip?” He almost sounded bored, like standing in front of 20 student butt naked was routine for him, and maybe it was. 

Mr. Hendrix looked at the class. “Get your pencils and sketchbooks ready and we’ll start. You just have to draw everything you see, and then we’ll go over the body’s construction next time, followed by another drawing session where we’ll draw Mr. Hale again, and see how much you’ve improved with your new knowledge. Is that understood?”

Everyone nodded and Derek got rid of the bathrobe.

First there was a lot of staring and a little less drawing, but eventually people got over it and started. 

Stiles though, he was mesmerized by Dereks abs and the thing located a little bit further south. How could he not look at it though? He was gay and a really fucking hot guy was standing naked, fucking  _ naked  _ in front of him. 

On Saturday they’d kissed, or actually made out, at the club they apparently both went too, but they hadn’t taken it any further than that, both living by the ‘I don’t sleep with people on the first date’ lifestyle, (and because it hadn’t even been a first date, that rule was even more important). It didn’t matter now though, it was all out in the open now. Literally. 

When it was obvious that Stiles wasn’t “studying” Derek, to find out where to start, but was outright just staring at him, Derek cleared his throat and looked his way, lifting an eyebrow at him. 

To his own horror Stiles actually blushed at that and he quickly moved his gaze to the paper and started sketching. 

When the time was up, Stiles had actually been able to concentrate a tolerable amount on his actual drawing and not just Dereks abs, even though they were impressive. And if he had to say so himself, he actually thought it ended up looking pretty good. 

Derek got dressed, (much to Mr. Hendrix dismay it seemed), and class was dismissed. Everyone gathered their stuff and headed out the door, all with a bit red tinted cheeks. Especially the first year girls. This was probably not what they imagined doing when they signed up for drawing 101. There definitely wasn’t anything ‘basic introduction’ about this class, so the name was a bit misleading. Stiles had a feeling Mr. Hendrix liked it that way. 

The next class it was a bit less exciting. Getting all the theory and technique explained, was always the part Stiles hated the most. But it was necessary though, he knew that. If you didn’t know at least some basic stuff and had some easy rules of thumb to go by, your person could end up looking pretty deranged.

The class after that, Derek was back again, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel a bit happy about it. He’d been to the club they first met again on Friday, but sadly he hadn’t seen Derek there. Even if he saw him there he probably wouldn’t know what to do or say. He felt like that now that he’d seen his dick, there really was no need for formalities. But where did you start then? Stiles wasn’t quite sure yet.

When Derek shed the robe yet again, he was looking directly at Stiles, almost with a smug expression on his face. Stiles felt his cheeks heat up and cursed inwardly. Why did he have to turn into a 14 year old girl in front of Derek? It was embarrasing. 

They finished their drawings a bit earlier than expected so of course Mr. Hendrix saw it as the perfect opportunity to show all the drawing to the entire class, and Derek.   The students got called up one at a time, showing their work to the class beside their previous drawing. The rest had to give feedback and then at last Derek got to say his opinion. 

When it was Stiles turn, he collected his drawings and headed up to the front of the class. 

He presented his drawings and everyone got a good look at them. Most of his classmates said that it was pretty good, and that you could clearly see how much he had improved. Of course as the teacher, Mr. Hendrix was delighted to see the improvement and he applauded each time. 

When he showed it to Derek, Derek smirked and looked at it scrutinizing. “It’s good” was all he said and Stiles left to sit down again. 

After class was done, Derek took him aside as Stiles was about to walk out the door. “You’re great at drawing, but I think you got my dick size wrong... “ He winked at Stiles. 

“Well, it would be much easier to judge if I could feel it” Stiles whispered, and Derek watched the way he licked his lips.   “Then we’ll just have to go on a date then” Derek winked at him. “No actually two, you know I don’t put out on the first date” Stiles smirked and Derek chuckled at him.   “That’s right, call me then” He slipped a note into Stiles hand, covering it up by making it look like a handshake.

He turned around and walked away, leaving Stiles baffled and with his phone number in his hand. 

Maybe Mr. Hendrix’ weird assignments paid off after all.


End file.
